


no goddamn forks this time

by Guinevak



Category: Leverage
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Road Trips, Stork Job coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker forgot, in all the excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no goddamn forks this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonCrewmemberAxel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnonCrewmemberAxel).



Halfway to Zagreb someone yanks on Eliot’s sleeve.

He’s just awake enough not to jab Little Orphan Anja with an elbow. Instead he finds himself scowling at Parker’s chest, because it’s Parker’s hand on his arm; the kid’s sacked out between them. “ _What_ ,” he says, redirecting his glare appropriately.

“Thanks,” she whispers. “For, y’know, the head-kicking thing you showed me? Worked great. _Wham_ ,” she adds, smugly.

Eliot just stares at her.

Parker bites her lip. “Don’t worry. The door was closed, none of the kids saw.”

He doesn’t know what to do with his face. “Well,” he says. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
